Amitié du clair de lune
by Nephtys81
Summary: Remus Lupin entre en première année à Poudlard, trainant dans ses bagages un très lourd secret. Que se passe-t'il quand certains élèves se mettent à tête de trouver lequel ?
1. Chapter 1

_Lune !  
Astre d'argent, brillant au firmament,  
Donne-moi une raison  
Juste une seule  
De t'aimer et de t'admirer._

Lune !  
Astre nocturne, reine blanche,  
Donne-moi une raison,  
Juste une seule,  
De ne pas te haïr…

Car de tous les astres,  
Tu es le plus perfide,  
Changeant chaque nuit de visage,  
Quand tu ne disparais pas parfois.

Dis-moi, Lune,  
Il faut bien que tu me haïsses,  
Pour que régulièrement,  
Tu me cause du souci.

Quand ta face d'argent  
Devient bien pleine et ronde  
Ce qu'il y a de pire en moi  
Ton faible éclat le révèle.

Mon cœur est lourd,  
Mon âme épuisée,  
Quand la nuit vient,  
Ma peur m'étreint.

Lune !  
Astre mystique, déesse de la nuit,  
Ils disent que je suis ton fils  
Mais me crachent à la figure.

Lune !  
Astre secret, Mère silencieuse,  
Dis-moi pourquoi  
A leurs yeux je suis un monstre ? 

Il lève sa plume et se relit. Il n'avait jamais eu une si belle écriture, si fine, si penchée, avec des arrondis parfaits et des traits droits. Pour une fois, son écriture n'était pas brouillonne et tremblante. Il avait écrit avec assurance, suivant son inspiration du moment. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, mais il avait eu, l'espace d'un instant, l'envie d'épancher ce qu'il ressentait sur un parchemin.  
Remus Lupin leva les yeux, se détachant de son poème improvisé, pour porter sur sa classe un regard critique. Il s'assurait par là que personne ne l'avait remarqué, en train d'écrire, studieux, quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le cours. Fort heureusement, les trois quart de la classe somnolaient, avachis sur leur chaise d'un autre âge, se laissant endormir par le discours soporifique du professeur Binns. L'histoire de la magie n'était guère une matière plaisante, avec cette infinité de dates à retenir, ces noms compliqués à retenir, ces faits historiques trop nombreux pour arriver à suivre après le déclin de la magie druidique et la disparition de Merlin, Viviane et Morgane. Ceux qui parvenaient un peu à suivre sortaient du cours avec la migraine. Le reste de la classe, elle, succombait bien volontiers au sommeil, quand la voix monotone et sans âme du très vieux professeur n'en finissait plus de réciter le manuel d'histoire. Remus surpris un élève à sa droite en train de dessiner un chevalier en train de tuer un dragon, et son camarade à côté qui lisait un magazine sur le Quidditch. Aucun d'eux ne faisait guère attention à lui. Remus souffla d'aise avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa gauche.  
Il y avait une fille, une jolie blonde aux yeux noisette, qui recopiait le cours de potion de sa copine de derrière. Remus se rappelait que cette même fille avait raté un quart dudit cours parce que le professeur McGonagall l'avait retenu dans son bureau.

- C'est joli, ton poème.

Remus sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa voisine de devant se retourne et lise à l'envers son poème. Remus rougit et s'empressa d'enrouler son parchemin pour le cacher de la vue des autres.

- Tu l'as lu ?  
- Et bien oui, sinon je ne complimenterais pas ton talent. C'est une ode à la lune n'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh… oui, oui.  
- Très joli, vraiment, c'est dommage que ce soit si triste.

La demoiselle leva les yeux au ciel et son regard noir se perdit immédiatement dans les tréfonds de l'imagination. Elle faisait basculer sa chaise d'avant en arrière, et Remus craignit qu'elle ne finisse par perdre l'équilibre et tomber de son assise. Mais la fille sortit de sa rêverie et retourna aussitôt à sa prise de note. Remus se demanda alors qui était cette brunette trop curieuse à la voix si douce.  
Sa question resta sans réponse, la cloche de fin de cours sonnant. Les élèves s'éveillèrent en sursaut pour la plupart et tout le monde s'empressa de quitter le cours dans un brouhaha immense. Remus ne se pressa pas pour sortir. Personne ne l'attendait hors de la salle, et surtout pas la brunette qui rejoignait un groupe de copines. Pendant un instant, il avait existé pour elle, et puis, plus rien. Elle l'avait oublié. Il ne lui en voulait pas, en fait, il préférait que ça fonctionne ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque.  
Remus Lupin était un garçon très discret, parlant peu. Il avait un physique banal, il ne se sentait pas spécialement attirant. C'était même un garçon au visage quelconque, un visage dont on ne se rappelait pas et qui passait partout. Il était brun, les yeux marron. Il était mince, de taille moyenne, et arborait de fines cicatrices, à peine visibles, sur le visage. Des cicatrices, il en avait aussi sur le reste du corps, mais il les cachait facilement avec ses vêtements.  
Le jeune Lupin avait onze ans. Il suivait depuis deux mois maintenant l'enseignement prodigué à Poudlard, l'école de magie. Il était plutôt bon élève, s'appliquant dans ses devoirs et dans le maniement de la baguette. N'ayant aucun ami et aucun loisir annexe aux études, il pouvait passer son temps libre uniquement à étudier et à s'entrainer. Parfois, il observait les élèves dans une cours, ou sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
Mais Remus Lupin avait un secret, parmi les plus terribles qui puissent exister. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, et sa découverte lui mettrait assurément toute l'école à dos. Pour être exact, ce secret compromettait sa présence à Poudlard, et seules la bienveillance de Dumbledore et sa confiance en lui avaient permis son adhésion au sein de cette école. Vivant dans la crainte permanente que quelqu'un découvre un jour ce secret, il restait volontaire à l'écart de tous et se faisait discret.

- Je déteste ce cours, c'est d'un ennui…

Le garçon qui marchait à deux pas devant lui commençait sa tirade sur le cours de Binns. Il faisait ça à chaque fois. Remus avait fini par comprendre que c'était pour provoquer une réaction chez son copain. Et comme à chaque fois, ce dernier répliquait favorablement.

- C'est sur, c'est la première fois que je vois un professeur qui rend aussi facilement sa matière inintéressante. Et si on embêtait quelqu'un ?  
- Snivellus ?

Remus connaissait bien ces deux garçons, c'étaient souvent ses voisins de table. Le premier était un garçon au visage d'ange, avec de beaux yeux bleu et des cheveux noirs soigneusement bien coiffés. Il était grand pour son âge et ne manquait pas une occasion pour attirer l'attention sur lui. L'autre était un garçon plus simple, portant des lunettes rondes, de taille assez petite. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, lui donnant un aspect un peu négligé qui lui allait plutôt bien. Il parlait souvent Quidditch, sinon trop, provoquant parfois l'agacement de certains élèves de la classe. Comme Remus, ces deux garçons étaient à Gryffondor.  
Le « Snivellus » dont ils parlaient était un garçon de Serpentard, de première année comme eux. Il n'était pas très aimé dans l'école, déjà à cause de son physique ingrat, avec ses cheveux noirs, longs et gras, qui pendaient lamentablement sur sa tête, ses petits yeux noirs calculateurs et mauvais, son teint blafard et sale et sa haute silhouette étriquée. De plus, il portait de l'intérêt à la magie noire, sujet tabou dans le monde de la magie. Il fallait dire que récemment, un mage noir avait fait son apparition, menaçant chaque jour un peu plus la paix fragile qui régnait dans la communauté magique. Le monde se relevait à peine d'une guerre qui concernaient principalement les moldus, et d'une autre qu'avaient subis les sorciers et que Dumbledore avait mis fin en vainquant son maléfique initiateur, Grindelwald.

- Trop loin déjà, ce sera la prochaine fois.

L'ange noir grimaça et se mit à trainer des pieds. Son souffre-douleur préféré lui avait échappé un peu trop vite, il était à présent obligé de se rabattre sur un « met » de qualité inférieure. Remus s'empressa de s'éloigner d'eux, ne se sentant pas l'âme de devenir à son tour le jouet préféré de ces deux mauvais farceurs.  
Remus prit la direction de la bibliothèque, ce qui lui permit de tourner bien avant que les deux garçons se retournent et le voient. Il entendit un « Hey ! Evans ! Est-ce que ça te tente d'aller embêter Mimi Geignarde ? La dernière fois on a réussi à lui faire exploser les robinets des toilettes. » C'était puéril à souhait. Et Remus avait une peur bleu de ces deux là.

Le jeune garçon aimait la bibliothèque, avec son odeur subtile de bois, de papier et de cuir ancien. Il appréciait le bruit discret du papier gratté, froissé, tourné avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Pour lui, toucher, caresser le papier était rassurant, c'était un toucher doux.  
Il choisit une table un peu à l'écart des autres élèves, une de ces places désertés parce qu'elles étaient bien trop proche de madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, une femme sévère et très obsédée par la bonne tenue de ses ouvrages. Nul élève ne tenait à être surveillé par elle, alors pour ce qui était de rester non loin d'elle… Mais au moins, cela lui assurait une tranquillité non négligeable. Il ne craignait pas Madame Pince, il restait très précautionneux avec les livres et les rendait toujours impeccables. Il s'assit, sortit son agenda et consulta les devoirs qu'il avait à faire dans la semaine. Le plus long et le plus urgent, si Remus en croyait ses notes, c'était le devoir de potion où le professeur réclamait une description poussée des effets d'une potion très compliquée.  
Remus se leva, et se mit en quête de la section réservée aux potions. Mais ce ne devait pas être son jour de chance. Un groupe de cinq filles s'était posté en plein milieu de la section, entre deux étagères, et elles profitaient d'être hors de vue de Madame Pince pour discuter garçons. Elles devaient être en cinquième année, ou en sixième, et devoir passer entre ces filles intimidait grandement le jeune gryffondor. Il hésita, elles étaient trop nombreuses et surtout trop âgées, il passerait pour un idiot.  
Il fit demi-tour, il verrait bien le lendemain. Il avait encore cinq jours pour faire son devoir, rien d'urgent en sommes. Tant pis, il allait s'astreindre à son devoir de métamorphose. Il adorait ce cours, il montrait même quelques prédispositions étonnantes qui lui valurent les regards bienveillants de la très redoutable Minerva McGonagall. Il s'enquit de trouver les livres qui l'intéressaient et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Il prit sa plume préférée et tira un parchemin de son sac.  
« Les huit règles d'or d'une bonne métamorphose : Dissertez et commentez. »  
Pas évident, le professeur de métamorphose avait le chic pour placer la barre haute dès le début. Il se réfugia aussitôt dans les livres qu'il avait sélectionnés et chercha les chapitres qui l'intéressaient.

- Tu y arrive ?

Remus fit un bon sur sa chaise. La brunette de tantôt se tenait devant lui, sourire gêné collé sur les lèvres et elle baissait les yeux. Remus ne sut pas comment réagir, il bafouilla, tenta de réorganiser ses affaires, mais il avait l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

- En fait, je commence à peine, articula le garçon qui reprenait ses esprits. Mais ça a l'air dur.  
- Mince, fit la fille qui détourna son regard en rougissant. Moi qui suis une nullité en métamorphose je vais encore avoir droit à une note lamentable.

Remus devinait la tactique de la fille. Elle avait sans doute remarqué les bonnes notes qu'il recevait en métamorphose et tentait à présent de lui inspirer de la pitié ou de la sympathie pour qu'il l'aide pour son devoir. Sauf que Remus tenait à sa solitude. Au risque de paraître goujat avec elle, il opta pour la solution « désolé mais je ne veux pas t'aider » :

- Euh… j'en suis désolé. Excuse moi mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, si tu veux on peut discuter plus tard.

La brunette, d'abord surprise, prit un air offusqué avant de laisser Remus à sa studieuse solitude. Elle était vexée, il s'en sentit blessé et navré, mais son secret l'obligeait à ne pas trop nouer des liens d'amitié avec les gens. Il se remit au travail avec un acharnement que lui envieraient bon nombre d'aspirants aux BUSE et aux ASPIC.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de travailler sans arrêt ?

Remus leva encore une fois la tête. C'était le jour où tout le monde venait l'embêter ou quoi ? Il tressaillit lorsque son regard tomba sur le garçon aux lunettes féru de Quidditch. Non loin, son copain au visage d'ange flânait entre les étagères d'un air distrait.

- Et bien, non, je ne pense pas. En fait, j'aime bien travailler, ça m'occupe l'esprit.  
- Je te crois, répond le garçon aux lunettes. Je n'arrête pas de te voir à la bibliothèque. Au fait, je m'appelle James Potter, et mon ami, c'est Sirius Black. Si tu veux, on peut t'aider, je suis balèze en métamorphose.

Remus se sentait pris au piège. Le garçon s'était amicalement présenté, et au lieu de demander de l'aide, il se proposait au contraire de l'aider… lui. Remus se tortillait sur sa chaise, ne sachant trop que répondre. Vite, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les éloigner, de les faire partir, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. N'y avait-il pas Madame Pince qui inspectait les tables à la recherche d'un élève fort peu précautionneux de ses précieux livres ? Non ?

- Désolé mais je saurais très bien me débrouiller, mais c'est gentil de proposer.

Le dénommé James fit la moue, et s'assit quand même malgré le refus de Remus de se faire aider. Il sortit plumes et parchemins, et se rendant compte que son ami Sirius ne venait pas, il l'interpella et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté. James se tourna à nouveau vers Remus et lui sourit chaleureusement, un air d'excuse dans son regard :

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe à la même table que moi avec mon copain ?

Si, cela le dérangeait. Non, il ne tenait pas à avoir de la compagnie impromptue. Mais ces deux garçons ne semblaient pas lui laisser le choix. Remus avait peur. Et si ces deux là l'avaient suivi pour lui jouer un mauvais tour ?

- Tu t'appelle Remus Lupin ?  
- O…oui.  
- Génial, je ne me suis pas trompé de nom, fanfaronna James avec un grand sourire.

Sirius s'assit à son tour, l'air très décontracté, affichant sur son visage de l'ennui. Mais il ne prit aucune affaire dans son sac et se contenta de faire le tour des environs du regard. Rien ne suscitait son attention. Il devait se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

- Dis, je suis curieux, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu reste toujours tout seul. Je t'ai vu rembarrer tout le monde. Personne n'est assez bien pour toi ?

Remus sentit dans son ton de la méfiance et un début de reproche. Il avait l'impression que James le testait. Remus blêmit et fixa son parchemin avec gêne. Comment lui expliquer sans devoir tout raconter ? Sans paraître misanthrope et abjecte ?

- Je… Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur de la foule, des gens. Je ne sais pas parler aux filles et j'ai l'air parfaitement crétin au milieu d'une bande de garçons. En fait… je suis extrêmement timide.  
- Ah ! D'accord.

Remus crut halluciner. Il vit James se détendre et Sirius lui lancer un regard rapide mais intéressé. Ils voulaient quoi en fait ? Simplement discuter où… Non, personne ne pouvait être au courant. Il avait été très discret, personne ne lui avait encore posé de question sur le sujet. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'être paranoïaque.

- Puisque tu es trop timide, je vais faire le premier pas, fit James. Est-ce que ça te dirait de devenir ami avec nous ?  
- Je… on ne se connais pas. Je n'en sais rien.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé par la réponse fournie par Remus. James le remit à sa place d'un coup de coude.

- Justement, ce serait bien que l'on face connaissance. Nous sommes de la même maison, de la même année et même de la même chambrée. Nous sommes donc amenés à nous revoir souvent.

Remus faillit s'étrangler. De la même chambrée ? Il n'avait jamais remarqué. A bien y réfléchir, il ne passait guère de temps dans sa chambre, il ne restait que pour dormir et rejoignait son lit qu'une fois tout le monde endormi, et il le quittait tôt le matin pour filer le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait jamais fait attention avec qui il partageait sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais songé à les regarder, et encore moins à faire connaissance avec eux.

- Ah ? Euh… J'imagine qu'il est donc préférable qu'il y ai une bonne entente entre nous.  
- Laisse tomber James, ce type n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire ami-ami avec nous. J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il veut que l'on décampe et qu'on lui fiche la paix.

La voix de Sirius était désagréable, et il fixait à présent Remus avec un mépris croissant. James parut embêté. Il répondit à son camarade avec un regard noir et se remit à tenter de convaincre Remus avec la voix la plus douce et amical qu'il lui fut donné d'avoir :

- On ne va pas te manger et ça ne te coute rien. Je te jure, on veut sincèrement être ami avec toi. Sirius… hum… est juste un peu plus méfiant à ton égard parce qu'il pense que tu cache un truc pas net. Mais c'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, oui, ridicule, s'empressa de confirmer Remus.

Sirius aurait-il deviné ? Non, impossible. Aucune allusion n'avait été faite, et jusqu'ici les professeurs comme lui avaient été prudent au sujet du secret. Alors Remus tenta un coup de bluff. Histoire de les calmer un peu.

- Bon… je veux bien apprendre à vous connaître, mais ne m'en voulez pas si… si je ne suis pas très causant ou peu sociale.  
- Pas de problème, s'exclame James fou de joie. Tu verras, nous sauront te dévergonder.

Sirius esquissa un mince sourire, à contrecœur, et leva une main en guise de « salut ! Bienvenu au club ! » Mais l'exclamation de James attira Madame Pince, qui, furieuse que quelqu'un ose troubler le saint silence de son temple du savoir, s'avançait vers eux en fulminant avant de passer sa bile sur eux. Remus se ratatina en proférant des excuses tandis que les deux autres s'amusaient à la provoquer d'avantage en gloussant.


	2. Chapter 2

« _Je suis fatigué, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. J'ai l'impression que mes nuits sont sans repos, mes cauchemars reviennent et se font de plus en plus présents et terribles. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mes rêves sont vrais et c'est couvert de sueur que je me réveille en sursaut. Si bien que je suis contraint de prendre une douche en pleine nuit. J'en ai assez de cette existence morbide et …_ »

- C'est sombre ce que tu écris. Tu rédige un journal intime ou tu t'initie au roman ?

Remus relève la tête. Une jeune fille à la chevelure resplendissante lui sourit. Il la reconnaît facilement, c'est une des filles de sa classe. D'ailleurs, elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'attirer l'attention sur elle à cause de sa maladresse incroyable. Avant elle, Remus ne pensait pas qu'il existait un tel degré de gaucherie chez un être humain. Les péripéties malencontreuses de la demoiselle avaient déjà fait sourire Remus en de nombreuses occasions. Aussitôt, l'image de la fille lui revint, quand une fois elle avait réussit à coincer un des ses pieds dans le saut d'eau du concierge qui trainait dans le couloir. Quelle chute mémorable ! Cette anecdote lui avait valu un surnom pour le moins original mais révélateur.

- Oh… c'est toi, Lynna-patatras.

La fille fit une grimace et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui lancer une pique désagréable. Remus en profita pour replier son parchemin et le ranger soigneusement entre deux pages de son livre de potion. Il était très gêné, et aurait bien aimé que personne ne lise ce qu'il écrivait. Il avait tant besoin de se confier, mais ne pouvait le faire auprès de personne. A part les professeurs, nul n'était au courant de son secret, et il se voyait mal discuter de ses problèmes avec un de ses adultes.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'appeler ainsi, fit remarquer la fille en faisant la moue. Mais si tu ne voulais pas que je lise ce que tu écrivais avec tant de passion, tu aurais mieux de le faire en dehors du cours.  
- Je… oui, je le sais bien, mais c'était l'inspiration du moment. Je n'ai pas pu résister de coucher sur parchemin ce qui me passait derrière la tête.  
- C'est donc un roman, s'enthousiasma Lynna.  
- Euh… oui, mais il n'est pas encore très abouti.  
- Ce n'est pas un souci, fit la fille en jetant ses crochets de serpent dans la mixture qu'elle préparait dans son propre chaudron. Et ça parle de quoi ?  
- Hum… D'un garçon qui a un secret si lourd que cela lui pèse sur la conscience. Mais il ne peut en parler à personne et donc… donc… des idées morbides lui montent à la tête et il devient fou.  
- C'est horrible ton histoire !  
- Désolé, je ne sais pas faire d'histoire joyeuse.

Lynna se mit à lui expliquer que son histoire –une excuse de Remus pour ne pas avoir à lui révéler la vérité- manquait cruellement d'espoir et de lumière, et qu'elle voyait bien une ravissante jeune fille, quelqu'un comme elle, faire la rencontre de ce garçon si sombre et peu à peu lui montrer à quel point la vie est belle. Il serait amené à raconter son secret, et ensembles ils affronteraient l'adversité.  
Remus écoutait sans vraiment faire attention. Il trouvait la fille un peu cruche et naïve, mais pas méchante. Mais s'il était certain d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne se confierait jamais à elle. Il supposait que Lynna était le genre de fille à rapporter les secrets aux autres, non pas par méchanceté, mais par inconscience.  
Remus fronça les sourcils. Sa potion était kaki, hors, elle devait normalement prendre une agréable coloration magenta. Pire, elle dégageait une odeur de sardine avariée alors que la potion devait rester parfaitement inodore. Remus relit son manuel de potion et se mit en quête de trouver à quel moment il avait commis une erreur. Soudain, il fit des yeux ronds et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il avait oublié le gui ! Le fameux gui qui devait éclaircir la potion.

- Lynna, demanda Remus la voix légèrement tremblante. Tu ne saurais pas m'aider pour rattraper ma potion ?  
- Tu plaisante ?

Elle pointa son nez vers le chaudron de Remus et fronça les narines. Elle tira la langue pour clairement signifier son dégout et montra alors au garçon le résultat de sa propre potion. Le contenu du chaudron de Lynna ressemblait à une mélasse noire particulièrement malodorante. Remus fit un pas en arrière en se pinçant le nez. Lynna tenta de récupérer sa cuillère mais la mélasse avait rongé l'objet et il n'en restait plus qu'une tige brûlée à une extrémité. Le chaudron lui-même commençait à fumer car la mélasse le rongeait aussi peu à peu.

- Oh non ! Qu'ai-je fait encore ? se lamenta la fille en reculant d'un air désolé.  
- Au moins, tu ne démérite pas ton surnom de Lynna-patatras, répondit Remus qui reculait aussi.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.  
- Lynna !

Le professeur Slughorn, un bonhomme sympathique à la grosse moustache et au ventre légèrement proéminent, se précipita sur eux et ne put que constater les dégâts : le chaudron fondait de plus en plus et était désormais inutilisable, la mélasse menaçait de s'échapper et d'attaquer la table de travail. Slughorn sortit sa baguette et d'un sort fit disparaître l'immonde mixture. Mais rien ne pouvait réparer le chaudron.

- Ma chère Lynna, se lamenta le professeur de potion, l'erreur est humaine, mais soyez gentille de ne pas non plus exagérer dans vos impairs. Je suis quand même responsable de la bonne santé physique de vos camarades… et de la vôtre également. Soyez aimable de bien vouloir nettoyer votre place. Quand à vous Remus…

Il fixa la potion du jeune garçon dont les joues prenaient une violente teinte cramoisie. Il gardait la tête baissée, trop honteux de sa propre gaucherie dans cette matière si importante. Slughorn fit la grimace, et secoua tristement la tête, fort déçu par le résultat fourni. Il tira d'une de ses poches une fiole, et il versa une goutte dans le chaudron de Remus. La potion reprit sa teinte normale et avant de partir, le professeur conseilla au jeune gryffondor :

- La prochaine fois, Remus, soyez plus attentifs à ce que vous faites. Ou un jour cela vous jouera des tours…  
- Oui monsieur.

Remus se mordit les lèvres et lança un regard compatissant en direction de Lynna qui était désormais condamnée à prendre une éponge et à effacer les traces de brulures présentes sur sa table.

Le cours de potion se termina dans le calme. Lynna retrouva ses amies et Remus finit seul en tête à tête avec ses affaires en vrac. Le croyait-il du moins. Car un garçon à lunette se planta à côté de lui sans crier gare. Remus sursauta violemment et il entendit un rire puissant se rapprocher. Sirius Black les rejoignait.

- Tu es un gars nerveux on dirait, remarqua Sirius avec malice. Faut te détendre mon vieux.  
- Désolé, répondit humblement Remus qui ne trouvait rien de plus pertinent à rajouter.  
- Désolé, désolé ! Mais tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ma parole !

Remus baissa la tête, assommé par le reproche de l'ange noir. Il en avait de belles lui. Il était naturellement charismatique et tout lui réussissait. Remus, lui, n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui et sa timidité l'étouffait atrocement. James lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer.

- Sirius plaisante bien sûr. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas obligé de sortir ce mot à tout bout de champ chaque fois que l'on te sort une petite pique gentillette. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si c'était une attaque verbale plus agressive… tu te mettrais à plat ventre ?  
- Une attitude inconcevable pour un gryffondor, fit remarquer Sirius.  
- Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que vous, admit Remus qui fixait la porte de sortie avec envie.  
- Le courage, ça s'apprend, s'exclama James qui tira Remus vers le couloir.

James prit le sac de Remus et ramassa le reste de ses livres encore éparpillés sur la table. Les trois garçons prirent la direction du parc, pour le plus grand désespoir de Remus qui aurait volontiers foncé à la bibliothèque pour avancer ses devoirs.

- Tu as mauvaise mine vieux, lâcha James. On va te sortir un peu, l'air frais et le soleil vont te rendre de belles couleurs.  
- Mais je…J'ai du travail urgent à faire…  
- Tu rigole ? beugla Sirius qui suivait derrière. Tu préfère travailler au lieu de te détendre un peu ? Tu es maso ou quoi ?

Remus était très mal. Il ne tenait pas à sortir, et rester en compagnie de deux jeunes gens de son âge provoquait en lui une peur grandissante. De plus, ces deux là étaient les élèves les moins calmes de l'école. Comment pouvait-il espérer garder son secret si ces deux garçons restaient toujours sur son dos ?  
Remus devait bien leur concéder une chose : Il faisait bon dehors, et le soleil réchauffait doucement les corps. C'était dommage de ne pas vouloir profiter de cette délicieuse journée automnale. James tira Remus à travers le parc ou des élèves se promenaient paresseusement en fixant le lac. Puis, il l'obligea à s'asseoir sous un vieux chêne

- Ne serait-ce pas mieux de réviser ici ? demanda James en esquissant un grand sourire. Nous sommes dehors, à l'ombre, profitant du soleil et de l'air frais. Cela ferait du bien à nos neurones non ?  
- Quelle merveilleuse idée James, appuya Sirius. Travailler sans en avoir l'impression. Des fois, tu es un génie.  
- Je sais, répondit James avec une fausse modestie.

Ils se mirent à rire, mais pas Remus qui avait beaucoup de mal à se détendre. Sirius poussa Remus et le fit asseoir à côté de lui. James se glissa de l'autre côté du timide garçon et sortit ses propres livres de cours. Sirius fit de même, mais il parut moins studieux que son ami. Remus les détailla et ne sut comment se comporter. Il ne savait pas être social, il ignorait ce qu'étaient des bons amis. Toute cette histoire le tracassait. Il fit semblant de ne rien montrer et choisit un livre à étudier. C'était de l'enchantement, et Flitwick leur avait demandé de revoir le chapitre sur la lévitation, leur annonçant qu'ils auraient un contrôle sur la pratique du sort.

- Dis Sirius, fit James. Ce n'est pas Snivellus qui se promène au bord du lac ?  
- Mais si, répondit Sirius qui délaissa aussitôt son livre. J'aimerais bien l'embêter un peu.

Mais Sirius se figea et fixa Severus Rogue avec méfiance. Remus l'observa également, et il fut surpris de voir ce garçon habituellement solitaire et peu sympathique accompagné dans sa promenade par une ravissante rouquine. Ils discutaient aimablement, et si Rogue esquissait de petits sourires timides et gênés en baissant de temps à autre la tête, la fille, elle riait de bon cœur et ne cessait de parler.

- Qui c'est cette fille ? S'interrogea James très intéressé. En plus, elle est de gryffondor.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche avec ce sale type ?

Une question que se posaient également Remus et James. Rogue avait l'air tache à côté d'une fille aussi mignonne et heureuse. Mais dans le cas de Remus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils les voyaient se promener et discuter ensemble. A la bibliothèque, il n'était pas rare de les voir travailler ensemble et de reparler en détail des cours. Il arrivait à Remus de laisser son oreille trainer et d'épier leurs conversations. Ce qu'ils disaient étaient souvent pertinents, et le jeune gryffondor avait ainsi capté quelques astuces pour son propre travail.

- Elle s'appelle Lily Evans, informa Remus. Elle est de première année elle aussi. Mais d'habitude, elle traine le plus souvent avec Sue et Lynna-patatras.  
- Lynna-patatras ?

Sirius leva un sourcil et se retint de rire en parvenant à mettre un visage à ce nom. Lui aussi devait se rappeler de la mésaventure du seau de Rusard dans lequel Lynna avait coincé son pied et était tombée mollement.

- Ah oui ! Patatras-la-pas-douée, Miss dégringolade en folie.  
- Ce n'est pas très sympa de l'appeler comme ça et de se moquer d'elle, la défendit Remus en se rappelant qu'il l'avait également affublée de ce surnom en cours de potion.  
- Oui, bah, d'accord ! N'empêche, Lynna est une maladroite pathologique. Normal que tout le monde lui refile ce genre de surnom.

Remus lança un regard noir à Sirius, faisant glousser de rire James. Mais le regard du garçon aux lunettes se redirigea aussi vite en direction de Rogue et de sa mystérieuse amie Lily. Remus cru y déceler de l'envie, ou était-ce de la jalousie ? Cela laissa le garçon perplexe.

- Un problème ? demanda Remus.  
- Peuh…, fit James en replongeant dans son livre. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve, à Snivelus-ringard ? Il est laid comme un pou, méchant et pire que tout… c'est un serpentard.

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête et fixa le couple avec un regard haineux. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le groupe, et Remus se prit à penser qu'il était bien mieux à discuter avec Lynna. Elle était un peu godiche, naïve, mais elle avait une conversation moins désagréable. Parfois, elle lui arrachait un sourire. Par contre, avec ses deux garçons, il restait souvent mal à l'aise. Ils se moquaient souvent des autres, et surtout, et cela faisait horreur à Remus, ils tyrannisaient trop volontiers ce pauvre Rogue. D'accord, il n'avait rien pour lui, il n'était pas sympathique et attirait bien souvent le mépris des autres à cause de ses propos déplacés sur la valeur du sang. Une rumeur courait comme quoi il faisait de la magie noire, mais le gryffondor avait un doute à ce sujet. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien Severus.

- Et si on changeait de sujet ? osa proposer Remus qui leva les yeux de son livre en tremblant.  
- Pour parler de quoi ?

La voix de Sirius était presque agressive, mais dans son regard se manifestait une curiosité grandissante. James restait dans son mutisme boudeur. Mais Sirius ignora totalement le comportement de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Remus embêté. Ah si… vous êtes au courant qu'on a volé un livre dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque et que ça a retourné complètement Madame Pince ?  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius soudain avide de commérages. C'est donc pour ça que cette vieille chouette de Pince était devenue hystérique hier…  
- Euh… oui.  
- Quel genre de livre ? s'emporta Sirius dont le regard pétillait de plus en plus.  
- Magie noire je crois, mais j'ignore de quelle branche de la magie noire que ça traite.  
- Qu'importe, c'est de la magie noire. Je suis sur que c'est Rogue qui a fait le coup.  
- N'importe quoi, lâcha Remus. Tu n'a aucune preuve pour affirmer ça et de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce qu'un élève s'intéresse à la magie noire que c'est forcément lui qui a subtilisé le livre. Et si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas un élève qui a fait le coup.  
- Qui alors ? Un prof ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Remus qui chercha du soutien auprès de James.  
- Et si on menait une petite enquête, proposa ce dernier en fermant son livre d'un claquement sec et sonore.  
- Bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Sirius qui se leva d'un bond. Direction ce bon vieux coin poussiéreux rempli de vieux livres. Il faut savoir quel livre exactement a été volé.

James sourit, ravi que Sirius aime son idée. Il rangea son livre et se leva à son tour. Il lança un regard appuyé sur Remus, comme un ordre silencieux de les suivre. Remus était désespéré. Ces deux là ne le laisseraient donc jamais en paix ?  
Remus abdiqua, et se décida finalement à les suivre. Il se disait qu'il n'était qu'une carpette qui se laissait influencer par le premier venu qui avait un tant soit peu d'autorité sur lui. Il n'avait aucune force de caractère, et même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que faisaient James et Sirius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les suivre, car ils exerçaient à son égard un attrait irrésistible.


End file.
